All The Wrong Moves
by laughdancebelieve
Summary: Bad grammar. Horrific spelling. Bad plot lines. Boy, am I glad I didn't put these in the story. Exerts from my story "All The Right Moves" SPOILERS if you haven't read it. Oh, and you are allowed to tell me how bad these are 'cause I know.


All The Wrong Moves

Exerts from 'All The Right Moves"

* * *

**Okay, so I cant **_**exactly **_**remember what chapter this came from but I do know its one of Edward and Bella's dates. **

**BPOV**

"No he isn't, Edward," I said laughing. Edward and I were walking along the beach debating whether or not the guy that just walked by us way gay or not. I didn't think he was because he didn't walk or look like one. But Edward thought other wise.

"Yes he was, he had hair gel in his hair. And his outfit matched perfectly," he rebuked back.

"Whatever you say, Edward," I sighed. I looked out to the water and thought about how lucky I was to have Edward as my boyfriend. He was definitely the most caring and thoughtful of all the guys I have met. We had stopped walking and were now lying down in the sand; I looked over at him to find his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips.

I rolled over onto my side so that I was propped up on my elbow. I reached my hand out and ran it along his arm, memorizing the way the muscles were shaped. I trailed my hand up his arm, along his collar bone, up his neck, to his face. I heard Edward sigh and when I looked down at him; I saw that his eyes were open.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I smiled lightly, shaking my head.

"Bella," he groaned, leaning up on his elbow so he was eye level to me.

"I'm thinking about you," I admitted, blushing. He laughed softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I was thinking about you," he said with a soft expression. He looked out to the setting sun over the water. He looked back over at me and smirked.

"Come on, lets head back to campus," he said, "You have a big day tomorrow." I groaned.

"Don't remind me,"

**Don't ask me what 'the big day' was….cause I don't remember.****OKAY! I was SOOOO close to putting this into the story but thought it was a little melodramatic and was un-needed drama. But, enjoy. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Mr. Molona had us go over the dance at least ten times, and when I had _finally _mastered the turn he wanted me to do, I just had to sit down. I really hadn't eaten that much this morning because I don't usually eat breakfast. So I was feeling very lightheaded.

"Come on, Bella. This will be the last time you have to do it, I promise," Mr. Molona said.

I agreed just wanting this to be over with. About halfway through the dance, the workout became too much for my body so I shut my eyes trying to breathe through my nose. I could feel my whole body shaking; I could feel the blood trying to get through my vain. I broke out in a cold sweat. This was not good. I could hear Edward calling my name but I didn't get a chance to before the darkness took me over.

****OWA****

"So what exactly happened?" I heard a soft voice ask. I was vaguely aware of the warm hand holding mine and the noises of people in the room. I didn't know where I was but I did have a good guess on what happened.

"We were in the middle of rehearsing a dance and she just starting shaking and looking paler than usual and then she just passed out," I heard another voice answer. I suddenly felt fingers go lightly across my forehead, moving hair out of the way.

"My goodness," the first voice sighed. I tightened my hand around whoever else's hand I was holding onto. There was a sharp intake of breath from the person and everyone else fell quiet.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with Edward's worried green ones.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to get on a plane and come here," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw my mom walk through the doorway.

**Yeah, so this was another way for me to get Edward to meet Bella's parents. We all know what would have happened there. : ) **

* * *

**Once again, this was un-needed in the plot. Just a little idea I had. **

**BPOV **

"Okay, okay settle down. Now, I hate to say this…but we have a competition again this year." Mr. Molona was obviously being sarcastic because everyone broke out into cheers again.

"But the bad side of it is that the actual competition is in New York and it's the week before we have the showcase." There was a sudden silence over the whole entire class within seconds. Competitions like this one was the thing that gave this school the reputation it has.

"If we want to go, we have to work hard. That means ton of fundraisers and rallies and getting sponsors. So are you all up to that?" he asked the class. We all nodded in agreement.

"So it's yes then. I hope you all know what you're getting into that hasn't been to this competition before. It can get real ugly." It was obvious that this comment was directed towards me, but nothing can stop me. _Not even Tanya or Lauren. _

"I want all of you to make up at least two ideas for a fundraiser tonight. So tomorrow we will go through all the ideas and pick the best ones. That's all. You're dismissed for today."

* * *

**I was going to put the last one up here but then I realized…that I could use it for the sequel. XD**

**So, I hoped you guys liked reading these. Blech, admit they're horrible, unedited, and you're glad I didn't put them in the plot. 'Cause I know I am. : ) **

Review! And tell me how horrible it(they) was(are)! XD


End file.
